Taking Responsibility
by CrazySunflowers
Summary: Ferwynne Renne knew it wasn't right, picking on the wise old oracle. But perhaps all is not what it seems, once she finds herself alone with the dragon called Glint.


**So this story may differ slightly from the actual story, but this just popped into my head one day as a huge storyline and how it could play out. I may decide to go ahead and finish it someday, but for now I wanted to see what you would think about this idea. Please rate and review, and of course enjoy:) **

**I do not own Guild Wars, only my character Ferwynne.**

Crystal Desert, 1073 AE

The ceiling of the cavern shook dangerously, reverberations of the Dragon's anger threatening to topple the entire crystalline structure.

"Leave me be, mortals. I do not desire your presence any longer." The dragon Glint settled down, frowning slightly at a large chip in her claw. Ferwynne Renne had been mortified when the leader of the group, Rodger Falcon, she believed his name was, had outright attacked the dragon after receiving the information he desired from the Oracle. Having no choice, as a monk, she had a sworn duty to Dwayna to heal others, no matter the cost. But she would not like it.

The battle was long, and fruitless. The dragon merely humored the human interlopers, playing with their comical attempt to defeat her. Ferwynne stared at the floor, fighting back hot tears, made up of anger, embarrassment, and shame. She had been a part of it, like it or not. Reaching up and playing mindlessly with her braid, she felt a rough patch. Upon inspection she saw the glowing silver of dragon blood in her hair. Horrified, she touched the bald half of her head, searching for more of the substance. There was none. Shaking now, she put her arms around herself, muttering a prayer to Dwayna. Let us go already, she sulked.

As if on cue, Rodger huffed. "Come on guys, let's get out of here." A cocky, good-for-nothing warrior, she muttered to herself, burning a hole into the back of his immaculate hair with her gaze. She followed last, barely shuffling her feet along the purple crystal floor. She stared at her reflection, Glint's blood shining in the dull light.

When all of the other party members had stepped through the portal the Oracle had created to be rid of them, she finally looked up. Taking a deep breath, she lifted her foot, stepping through the portal.

"Come back, child." Ferwynne's heart stopped. Glint was angry at her. She would surely kill the monk for her incompetence, for not defending the dragon. Please, beautiful creature, she wanted to scream, please! I meant you no harm, forgive me for their actions! How could I have stopped them? I cannot attack. I know only how to mend that which has been broken.

Slowly she turned, retreating from the swirling pink oval. She stared at her bare feet for what seemed like an hour, a day, maybe even a year. Perhaps Glint had stopped time in that moment, to capture her in her misery as punishment.

"Come to me. Do not be afraid." Was it a trick? Surely not. Ferwynne was baffled. Finally, she gathered the courage to look up, but not quite enough to move. She saw Glint gazing at her with, was that kindness? Gentleness? Love? Now it had to be a trick.

"Why do you hesitate?" Glint asked, genuinely confused. The monk was acting so strange. Surely she could not think that I resent her, she thought. Blame her? Preposterous. Humans were all the same, except this one. She was the one.

"I….." The monk stopped, thinking over her words.

"Come, come. Sit with me for a while." The Oracle shook her head, inviting the monk to rest on top of her large knuckles. The monk took one tentative step forward, took a deep breath, then another step. Finally she got going, and she closed the distance between them, dragon and human. Tiny human.

Staring into the dragons icy blue eyes, she put her foot into the chip in the dragons claw, dug out by sword, and hoisted herself up onto the dragon, sitting in a lotus position on the dragon's knuckle. For a long time the duo sat in silence, gazing at one another. Ferwynne admired the shiny scales, mourned the silver liquid spilling out of a small cut just below her neck, and gasped at the depth of the Oracle's eyes. They went on forever, she was sure of it. They had to, for nothing could contain the knowledge of an ancient dragon prophet.

Glint gazed at the teal dragon tattoo adorning the bald half of the monks head. The other half was covered in a delicate white braid, with the Oracle's own blood tarnishing its delicacy. That must be part of the reason she is acting so odd. Guilt. The dragon sighed, then her eyes met the monk's stormy grey ones. In her mind she told the monk, "I have a task for you."

Contemplating for barely a second, the girl replied without hesitation, "Anything.".

Adoration shone from the dragon. "My darling Ferwynne, I thank you. Do you truly mean those words? Even a task that could take you a lifetime, two lifetimes, three?"

Ferwynne studied the Oracle. How could she possibly fulfill a task that lasted past her own life? Glint was speaking in riddles.

"I will. Anything you would want from me, anything I can do to fix…this. This damage I have caused."

"There is no damage… a scratch and a scraped up claw. They will heal in mere minutes." Ferwynne watched as the gash tarnishing the dragon's breast seemingly sewed itself up. She stood up and walked up the dragon's arm, and laid a hand on it. Whispering quietly to herself for a few moments, her fingers emitted a bright blue glow. When she removed her hands, there was no trace of the gash. No scar would ever mottle the dragon, not if she had anything to say about it.

Glint smiled. How Ferwynne could tell the dragon was smiling, she had not the slightest clue. She just knew.

After a few moments, Glint spoke. "I want you to take one of my children." Ferwynne stared at the dragon, not comprehending the deep sense of trust and power the dragon was crediting her with. For anything, not just a human, to possess a dragon egg by the dragon's own will….. It was unheard of. If there was one thing dragons prized and loved more than glittering gold and gleaming gems, it was their children. Glint gazed affectionately into the corner, where a clutch of eggs sat nestled in a crystal formation.

"Why?" was all Ferwynne could say.

A wave of melancholy washed over the Oracle, and the loving gaze turned to a sorrowful one. "I will tell you, my lovely friend. I am going to die."

"Wh-wh—what?" Ferwynne was speechless. Her soft, creaseless face was used to holding a serene and tranquil composure. The sadness that plagued it now would break the heart of any human, and certainly did not make the dragon feel any better than it would anyone else.

"Worry not, gentle Ferwynne." She comforted, "I have a few hundred years to go yet. I have foreseen the circumstances, and have long accepted them." She watched as the monk slid down from her shoulder, and walked towards her head. She lay herself down flat on the floor, as to be level with the girl. Her touch was so gentle, and her hands so small that she could barely feel her patting her snout lovingly. For a moment she let herself enjoy the sensation, wondering if this is what the common lap dog felt when being petted. She chuckled at the thought, catching the monk's attention. The sorrow still weighed heavily on her.

"What is it you want me to do? I will do everything in my power, do anything necessary…" The dragon cut her off.

"Take one. Love it. Guard it until it hatches. I must know that at least one of my darling babies is safe…. I have only seen my own destiny. I know not of what will happen to them. You must make it your own child. Become a mother. This is what I ask of you."

Glint observed the journey of a tear as it made its way down Ferwynne's cheek, stopping to rest on her chin. Finally it dropped to the floor, splashing on the luminescent, seemingly living surface.

"Love is my biggest talent." She chuckled, trying to lighten herself up, but the laugh only ended in a tortured sob.

"I know it is. That is why you, and only you are worthy of this task. This momentous task." She paused then, letting the emphasis on 'momentous' sink in. There was more, and she was unsure of how the monk would react. "You must take on one very large responsibility, dear heart. A burden that few throughout history have had to carry."

The monk knew that the burden the Oracle spoke of was not mothering the egg. There was something else. "No task is too daunting. Tell me what else is needed."

"Agelessness."

"What? Like…?" Ferwynne stammered.

"Immortality. You must live until you are slain. Like a-"

"-dragon" the monk finished alongside with the Oracle. Like a dragon. She would assume the role of a dragon.

Ferwynne was frightened. She would lose everyone she loved, everyone she knew….except the baby. Even Glint was going to meet her demise. She was going to be alone. Completely alone except….except the dragonling.

The dragonling. The tiny life inside the shell was her purpose now. Her life, her future….her child. She would not disappoint Glint, she would not deny the comfort and safety of the future for the dragon, and she would certainly not left anything happen to the egg. The egg was hers.

Mesmerized, she walked over to the clutch of eggs. Her heart ached for each and every one of them, but one stood out among the others. It was as if Dwayna herself was standing there, pointing at the one nestled on the very bottom. Gently she picked it up, studying it intently.

The egg was warm, reverberating with life. It was heavy, but not heavy enough to make Ferwynne's arms ache. The shell was smooth, blemish free. The light blue hue was disrupted by deep swirls of purple, like someone dropped paint into a cup of the deep ocean. She hugged the egg, squeezing it to her chest protectively. She loved the baby…no. Not 'the' baby. It was her baby now.

She made her way back to Glint, who's eyes twinkled. She was smiling again, but the smile seemed more sad than it was jovial.

"I love this baby Glint. You will never have to worry a day about him."

"Him?" Glint asked, teasing. "How do you know that your baby is a male?"

The monk shrugged. "I don't. But he has to be something. He's certainly not an it."

"That he is not." Glint accorded, adopting the dragonling's newfound title. Ferwynne nestled in the crook of the dragon's neck, finding a comfortable spot for herself and the egg. Glint watched the monk stroke the egg lovingly, and knew without a doubt that the egg's destiny was set. She couldn't see it, not yet, but she felt it.

She waited until the monk was asleep, murmuring quietly snippets from her dream. Gently, as not to disturb the girl, she touched a smooth, unscarred claw to her forehead. She felt the power gather for a few moments, thinking about the great blessing and the great curse she was about to imbue the monk with. She was more important than she could ever know. Ferwynne Renne, the young monk from Ascalon, was more important than even Glint herself knew. It was done. Glint rested her head.

She had chosen well.


End file.
